


Make it Count

by 0Slug_Girl0



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Multi, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Slug_Girl0/pseuds/0Slug_Girl0
Summary: Avengers one shots!Sometimes I think of an idea for a story but I'm unable to do anything so I make notes on my phone and now I'm writing stories about them. EnjoyMore tags will be added as I go





	Make it Count

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where these are going so enjoy tryna figure it out with me.
> 
> Note in my phone for this one:  
> 'Small Steve, protective Bucky, Steve and his art, Bucky and his goofy smile and lady charm, jealous Steve, oblivious Bucky'

Steve’s life was quiet. Sure, Bucky was definitely loud enough for the two of them but when he was alone, his life was just… quiet. Nothing happened, nothing changed. After his mom died, he thought moving into an apartment with Bucky would be the remedy he needed to bring _something_ back into his life, but watching Bucky carry on with a normal life while he stayed at home just made him feel like a dead weight in his friend’s life. So, he made it his mission to stay out of his way, and life was quiet.

Steve spent his days drawing in their crappy apartment, always Bucky; places they’d been, wanted to go, things that reminded him of his best friend. Bucky would come home worn and beaten down, but would always get that goofy smile on his face as soon as he saw Steve. It made his heart swell. He didn’t deserve to be looked at like that, like he was important. He couldn’t help Bucky like he needed. Bucky had to take on extra hours at the dock to afford to house them both, while Steve hung around like a free loader taking advantage of him.

“Hey Stevie,” Bucky smiled lazily at him after a particularly long shift. Tomorrow was his day off, so he always tried to work overtime the day before, so he could actually afford it. 

“Hey, Buck,” Steve put his sketchpad down, sitting up on the couch. “Rough day?” The bags under his eyes answered for him.

“Nah, weren’t too bad. Day just flies by when I’m havin’ fun.” Bucky grinned at him. “Comin’ out with me tonight?”

“You can barely stand!”

“But I can get drunk though,” Bucky smirked at him. There was nothing Bucky wanted more than to go out and get drunk and pick up some girl he’d wooed and stumble through the front door at God knows what hour in the morning, ready to sleep away his day off. “C’mon punk, a guy has needs!”

“Enough, enough. Fine. Just, don’t stay out too late? I don’t like waiting up late for you.” 

Bucky laughed. “You know you don’t have to wait up for me, right?”

Steve shrugged. “I like knowing you get in safe.”

“Aw, Steve you’re makin’ me swoon.” Bucky teased. Steve tried to hide the blush on his face, shoving Bucky’s arm as he flopped down next to him dramatically. “Tell you what, I won’t leave tonight unless you’ve got your own dame on your arm.”

“We’ll be at the bar all night then,” Steve sighed. Girls flocked to Bucky, and walked over Steve to get to him. He hated seeing Bucky with those girls but hated how he held him back more; Bucky was never happier than when he had a lady on his arm, yet he refused to settle down with one so Steve wasn’t alone. It was infuriating. 

“Can’t think of anywhere I’d rather be.” He drawled. Steve sighed again. Yup, it was gonna be a long night.

~

After a couple of hours watching Bucky flirt with some floozy who had her eyes on half the men at the bar, Steve decided he had had enough. He got up and left the bar by himself, leaving his drink half finished. It hurt, physically hurt to see Bucky with other people, happy in a way Steve could never make him. And tonight was just one night too many. 

He walked back in the cold to their shabby apartment and flopped back down on the sofa, picking up his abandoned sketchpad. He drew the one thing he never allowed himself to; Bucky’s smile, that smile that he got when he met a girl he liked, when he danced with her, when he leaned in to kiss her. God, he loved that smile, but it tormented him, a symbol of something he could never have.

Steve had lost track of the time, and suddenly Bucky burst in the door.

“What the fuck are you doing?” He was mad. Real mad.

“What?” Steve had no idea why Bucky was so pissed. Sure, he had wandered off, but Bucky was _shaking_.

“What the fuck do you mean ‘what?’? You just left! No word, nothing! I had no idea what happened to you, I looked over and, _nothing_! Why, Steve? I was so worried, you absolute punk!” He was out of breath now, shoulders heaving. 

“I’m surprised you noticed, I mean you did have preferable company in that dame,” and uh oh, that was the wrong thing to say.

Bucky sprang forward. “Are you out of your mind?! You idiot! You are obviously the only person I wanna spend time with! She doesn’t mean anything, you know that, right? You mean so much more to me than any dame I take home for the night.” He had calmed down a bit now. “Stevie, is that really what you think?” Steve looked down, nodding his head. “God, you have no idea, do you?” 

Steve’s head snapped up at this, “Know what?” Bucky looked a little scared, which terrified Steve. Bucky wasn’t afraid of anything.

“I… Jesus Steve, they’re just distractions.” He looked ashamed and Steve couldn’t figure out why.

“Distractions?” he quizzed him.

“Yeah. Distractions… from you.” It was Bucky’s turn to look at the ground now.

Steve’s heart stopped, then sped up double time and Steve genuinely thought that this was how he died. “What do you mean?” His voice was shaking.

“It means that you’re the one I wanna take home, Stevie, not them. But the only way I can stop myself from doing something to ruin this is to distract myself.”

Steve gulped. He wanted to throw himself at Bucky, but he had one more question.

“Did it work?”

“Fuck no,” and Steve did, in fact, proceed to throw himself at Bucky.

He crashed his mouth against Bucky’s and, as inexperienced as he was, he did his best to kiss the life out of him. Bucky’s mouth falling open releasing a moan against his lips told him that his efforts were not in vain. Bucky’s arms wrapped around his waist in a vice grip and Steve’s hand gripped his shirt like a lifeline. His tongue chased Bucky’s but let the other take full control and it was ecstasy. But it wasn’t enough.

Steve outright whimpered into Bucky’s mouth and Bucky groaned again, pressing closer against Steve and oh, he was definitely enjoying this as much as Steve. Bucky hoisted Steve up unceremoniously and for once, Steve didn’t care. The feeling of Bucky’s strong arms holding him up, being pressed against his chest and those hands all over him prevented any protest from escaping his lips. 

Before he knew it, Bucky had carried him into their room and lowered him onto his bed. He leant back and Bucky positioned himself in between his body, leaning so close that Steve thought they may actually fuse at some point. The man on top of him lifted off his lips and Steve wanted to protest, but he opened his eyes and saw so much emotion he lost all train of thought. Bucky’s eyes were filled with hope, love, desperation, lust but also fear and worry. He knew what those eyes were asking of him.

Steve nodded once at him. “Yes, God yes Bucky please,” he whined and instantly Bucky was attacking his neck, stopping only to nearly rip his shirt off his body and trail those heavenly kisses down his body. Steve’s hands tangled in Bucky’s hair and the moan Bucky gave was so obscene he felt his dick jump in his pants. Bucky felt it too.

He smirked up at Steve before moving to remove his own shirt, then started at Steve’s pants. Steve would’ve helped but he couldn’t even make a coherent thought at that point. By the time he zoned back in, Bucky had completely stripped but had left Steve in his underwear. This wouldn’t do. Steve scrambled to get them off and Bucky chuckled, low and deep. Seeing Bucky so vulnerable and hearing his voice rough with desire made Steve spring up to meet their lips once again. 

Bucky’s hand snaked down between them and grabbed Steve’s cock, causing him to hiss into his mouth. He worked him slowly until Steve was whining. Bucky then gently laid Steve back down on the bed, leaning over to the bed side table and producing a bottle of lube. Huh.

Bucky looked Steve dead in the eyes as he covered his fingers, slowly moving them to Steve’s hole. Steve twitched, then hissed and Bucky pressed a finger in slowly.

“Shh, baby you gotta relax for me,” Bucky whispered in his ear, and Steve swore that if Bucky told him to kick a puppy then he would have because how could he resist? The finger moved in and out slowly, just this side of painful before Steve felt himself relaxing before another digit entered him. 

“I know, Steve but I swear I’m gonna make you feel so good,” Bucky whispered sweet nothings in his ear, pressing a third and final finger into him. Then, all of a sudden Bucky curled his fingers in a way that made him scream out. Bucky clamped a hand over his mouth, and Steve would never admit that he liked that. “Hey, want the neighbors joining in?” Bucky smirked, “Or is that your thing? You want the whole neighborhood to see you come undone, Stevie? Sure would be a pretty sight.” Bucky mused.

God, Steve was gonna whack him one after this, but right now he just moaned into the hand that held him as Bucky brushed that place again and again. Then, almost as soon as it started, the fingers were gone. Bucky laughed when Steve whined but quickly lubed up his dick, pushing against his hole. 

“Steve, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted this,” Bucky said, and pushed in. Steve’s eyes nearly rolled back into his head. He felt so fucking full, but Bucky kept pushing it. It stung, but Steve didn’t care, he needed more of Bucky inside of him, needed to be consumed by him. When Bucky bottomed out, they both groaned. 

“Fuck, Steve,” Bucky whimpered, and waited for Steve to nod before slowly pulling out and easing back in. As Steve got used to the movements, Bucky’s pace picked up and Steve saw white. Bucky pounded into him with such pure need that Steve couldn’t help but babble incoherently and probably too loud as Bucky’s cock hit his spot again and again. But this time Bucky didn’t stop him, adding his own whines of Steve’s name and curses to the mix. Steve couldn’t keep his hands off Bucky, running them everywhere he could reach while he experienced a closeness to Bucky he never thought he could. 

Bucky’s thrusts became more erratic as Steve felt his release coming closer by the second. It was all too much when Bucky whispered, “Come for me, baby, wanna see you come on my dick, and only my dick,” and then Steve was spilling between their bodies, broken cries being swallowed by Bucky’s mouth while he felt Bucky come inside him. He felt euphoric and thoroughly fucked as Bucky worked through his orgasm before flopping directly on top of him.

“Get off me, jerk,” Steve griped with no malice. Bucky looked up at him and smiled all dopey at him. Steve’s heart nearly gave up on him again. Bucky slowly rolled next to him and pulled out gently, kissing Steve’s shoulder. He wrapped Steve up in his arms and held him tight.

“Uh, Bucky?” Steve whispered into the air.

“Hmm?” he sounded sleepy.

“Shouldn’t we, you know, clean up?” He gestured to his body and the soiled sheets. 

“Tomorrow, I don’t wanna let go of you yet.” Bucky said to Steve’s shoulder. Steve beamed.

“Fine, but you’re making breakfast.”

Bucky laughed. “Sure thing punk.”

~

The next day, Bucky burnt the breakfast and nearly set the kitchen on fire. He blamed the stress of cooking for his new boyfriend.

“B-boyfriend?!” Steve stuttered.

“Well yeah, I thought, never mind it was stupid,” Bucky backtracked.

Steve grinned. “That may have been the first non-stupid thing to come out of your mouth,”

“Oh, the mouth that you drew like a hundred times last night?” It was Bucky’s turn to smirk.

“You saw?!” Steve thought about how he’d focused on drawing Bucky’s mouth last night and turned beet red.

“Yup!” he beamed, walked up to Steve and wrapped him up in his arms. He leant to his ear and whispered “Wanna draw what it looks like around your dick?” He was practically purring. 

Steve hit him indignantly but the sketch he later drew in the back of his book would be theirs forever and he loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, chapter one done! I'm having serious writers block with my other story so I am getting out these ones that have been in my brain forever. So, Tadaaaaaa!


End file.
